The meaningless wars end?
by wanna see a trick
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This is a what if story. What if Kai interrupted the final battle and ended the war with just words but with a cruel fate? This is how i think it would be played out. Maybe a bit OOC-ness.
1. Prologue

Saya and Diva were having there final battle till ,"Stop fighting" a familiar voice called out.

Saya spoke ,"Why?" her voice full of rage looking at a breathless Kai.

In reply Kai said ," Because even though there has been much bloodshed in this worthless war, I think that you lost so much, and if you lose your Sister you will have regret".

In turn Diva spoke, "Whats going on here we going to kill each other or what?

Diva prepared to kill Saya but Kai jumped in the way.

Diva and Saya looking down at the blood pool that surrounded him after he fell down.

"Diva what did you do", Saya yelled in rage

Divaʻs reply was, " it was his fault he jumped in front of me".

"What do we do now?", Diva asked in confusion.

"Only one thing to do if we want do save his life thats to ...", Saya sentence was cut short by Diva jumping in excitement ," Turn him into a chevalier, can i do it"

Saya replied, " Because of two reasons yes, one i dont like passing the chiropteran gene and, because you want to."

Kai started to have a convulsion.

**Pov switch**: Davidʻs pov

First thing that i see when i walk in is Saya and Diva standing by each other, a blood pool with Kai in the center having a convulsion.

"What the hell is going on here. Why is she still alive and why is Kai having a convulsion?" i yelled with a angry tone.

Saya was the first to speak "David i can explain it all. Kai stop me from killing Diva and before i could reply to Kai he jumped in front of Divaʻs blade atack, and now he's one of Divaʻs chevaliers. Or should i say becoming one of her chevaliers."

I replied " to much detail but what ever and can i shoot Diva one time"

I would think Diva would be angry at the question but she replied "yesʻ in a calm tone.

**Pov switch**: Kaiʻs pov for the rest of the chapter

"What the ef was i thinking jumping in front of a blade I'm going to die now wait I'm not dead I think im in my conscious and no light showed up show I'm not dead wait i should be dead I've been stabed and I'm human. Unless no they wouldn't turn me into a chevalier. Actully i think Diva would. Well if I do die I guest I get to see dad, the shiff and Riku.

**Authors note:** Im in experienced in writing fiction, most of all with other peoples povʻs. Still this chapter looks pretty nice and better than expected.

Please review


	2. A new beginning

A week later. Red shield got a new HQ. David has been really paranoid about Diva being with them. Though Joel and the others don't mind. In the medic center of the new HQ a unconscious Kai lay on a bed with Diva holding one of his arms.

**Pov switch**: Divaʻs Pov

"After all this he will finally be mine though i can't but feel a strange felling i never felt before something of regret. I dont know."

"Hello?", Saya called which caught my attention by surprise.

"Hi", i replied in a calm and tired tone.

Sounding worried Saya replied, "Is Kai ok yet?"

"His vitals are stable but he has yet to come out of coma", came a familiar voice called from the corner.

"What those all that mean?" i sounded confused.

**Pov switch**: Kaiʻs pov

"My eyes started to open only to see Saya and Diva."

"Hello", Saya and Diva greeted me in surprise.

"Where am I? Ef aint i dead?," I asked in utter confusion.

"This is the new Red shield HQ, and your not dead aparently but your not human anymore.", Diva said happily but with a sincere look on her face

Saya began to scold Diva, "Maybe tell him that later or maybe let him figure that out."

**Pov switch**: Davidʻs pov

"There rejoicing now that Kai is awake huh, I think I might shoot Diva some more" (Evil laugh)

"What David?" Joel said looking at me with a disgusted look.

"Nothing Joel" ,I replied. "Nothing just leave me alone.", I mumbled afterwards.

"You mumbling something David mon?", said Lewis walking in Joels office.

"No!" I inquired madly.

"Hello David, Joel, and Lewis", Kai also coming in with Diva standing in back of him holding two babes.

"Hi and why is Diva standing in back of you?", I asked because even though she was holding two babes it looked like she was going to strangle him.

"Im standing in back of him because Im following my chevalier",Diva said nicely but to me it sounded like a threat.

"Whoah stop right there David we don't know why Diva is following me and Diva Im not your chevalier." Kai said looking at me and Diva.

**Pov switch**: Authorʻs pov

Kai stormed out of the room and Diva followed.

Later he was looking out into the ocean.

"What just happened?" Diva said while joining him also looking into the ocean too.

"Why did you call me your chevalier and earlier you said im not human anymore what is all that even mean?", Kai answered looking dumbstruck.

Diva told Kai everything that happened. And to his surprise she actully did turn him in to a chevalier.

Crash

There was in explosion on board the ship.

**Authorʻs note**: Im going to end this chapter here, so its a cliff hanger. What could it be? And Im trying to go for a little humor. And since theres not much action the next chapter will have action if i can illustrate right.

Please review and find out on the next chapter what happens.


	3. Love?

**Authorʻs note**: sorry for the cliff hanger ending. But it will be worth it.

The smoke cleared and revealed Amshel in full transformation.

"Amshel?", Diva gasped staring at the figure.

Julia ran next to Diva and Kai."Kai your the only one here who can kill Amshel right now.", Julia spoke.

"Wait a minute why me can't Saya plus i can't even if im chevalier.", Kai replied in frustration.

"For one Saya is sleeping i dont know how in this chaos of a moment and i mean sleeping not hibernating and second your a chevalier you wont die just use partial transformation.",Julia replied quickly.

"How do i use partial transformation?", Kai dumbfounded asked Julia.

"Dont ask me maybe imagine it.", Julia panicked.

**Pov switch**: Divaʻs pov

"I dont even know how my chevaliers use partial transformation. Kaiʻs hand became a blade identical to the one Solomon used only a different color."

Kai looked surprised at what his hand had became. He ran towards Amshel.

"I barely care if Amshell dies" ,I repeated I my head curious of what could happen. Saya came by me and Julia with her sword.

"Where is Kai?" ,Saya asked with that she also turned her eyes red.

"Over there" ,Julia replied while I pointed to the small figure next to the purple huge figure.

And in a flash she was gone. And a few seconds later Amshel spoke, "Diva your coming back with me"

"No." , I replied mad. And with a slash blood was everywhere. Kai's unconscious body flew next to me he was most likely the weakest chevalier since he was my seventh chevalier. And another slash with more blood flying everywhere , Amshel was starting to crystallize.

An hour later...

**Pov** **switch**: David's pov

"Me and Lewis are going somewhere anyone want to come?" , I asked out loud.

"Go where?" , Kai responded with most of his focus was on the sleepy Diva who was clinging to one of his arms.

"A clothes store." , I replied

"Sure.", Kai said while getting off the chair which made Diva wake up.

"Kai where you going?", she asked.

"Iʻm going to get some clothes best suited for a chevalier." Kai responded while walking out the door.

"Ok can i sleep in your room?" Diva asked while also starting to go out the door.

"Sure you can." Kai replied happily.

And with that Diva picked up the two babes which was in a baby carriage.

**Pov switch**: Authorʻs pov

At a clothes store.

Kai picked a black suit that a had a blue tie. Lewis was in the van since the clothes store was mostly Davidʻs idea.

David was still looking at clothes till when he looked too his left he saw Nathan who was supposed to be dead.

***Flash back***

Nathan gave Diva her babes. " Saya I want you to kill me I am of no use to you two anymore" he said while turning into chiropteran form.

Saya slashes Nathan and he thanks him.

***Flash back end***

"Nathan" David only can speak and in a flash Nathan was gone.

In the van

"What do you think Davids doing?" Kai asked Lewis impatiently.

Slam

"You two cant believe who I saw." David said breathless.

"Who did you see David." Kai asked.

"Nathan and he is supposed to be dead." David said.

"What he died?" Kai asked looking down trying to remember if Nathan died.

"You might not know Kai you were unconscious at the time." David said trying to get Kaiʻs attention.

later at the HQ

Kai returned to his room to see Diva asleep next to her babes and went to lay next to her.

**Authorʻs notes**: Sorry for the late update and if theres not much action this fic is supposed to be a DivaxKai fic. And Diva had a bunch of chevaliers check the blood+ wikia. Please review


	4. A dark time turns to a good time

**Author's notes: **Im sorry for not updating in a while, Im catching up with life and what not but here's the next chapter for "The meaning less wars end?". And for you Kai fans out there things may seem to be going good as a chevalier but it's not after this chapter.

In Kai's room it seemed dark but that was only the tension he felt being around Diva, not only his mind was spinning. It was spinning by the fact that his chevalier blood forced him to watch out for Diva, which was a top priority for all chevaliers of any Queen.

**Kai's pov:** "Ow my head hurts, and I can't stop thinking of Diva, does every chevalier think only of their Queen. Somebody help me!"

Just then Diva woke up and noticed Me sitting up in the bead. Not only that her eyes shining it's beautiful sapphire blue it always had when she was either hungry or mad. I knew she was hungry, my chevalier side told me to let her drink my blood, but my still human side told me don't give her the blood. But I guess the chevalier side won, because next thing I knew I pulled her head next to my neck, she sunk her fangs into my neck it still hurt as it did when I was human. As she stopped, she smiled at me and took me into a deep kiss for no good reason is it just me or is it this tension that I felt with Diva back at her concert.

**Diva's pov: **"I always wanted to kiss Kai for no good reason. Whats wrong with me, wait nothings wrong with me Im Diva, free spirited and all."

I stopped but he look at me with a serious look "What the hell was that for!" he yelled but deep in his voice he wants me like my other chevaliers, that are dead, long gone never to be seen again, and it's althanks to big sister Saya, shes so mean sometimes, scratch that all the time, geez whats up with her.

"Whats going on in here?" came Saya, her eyes already glowing crimson red. Though she didn't have her sword.

"Why if it isn't my big sister, Saya." I teased, giggling after "Wheres your sword? Aren't you going to kill me." I questioned even though I remember what happened at the opera house.

"I can't bring myself to kill my sister, my flesh and blood, even after all you did, plus what Kai said back at the opera house." she said a single tear forming in her normal eyes.

"Is that true Saya? Is it all true, your not going to kill me?." I asked with little doubt of whats she said a lie.

"I don't think Sayas lying, shes telling the truth Diva." Kai jumped in the conversation as if I didnt do anything a little while ago.

**Saya's pov:** "Just a minute or two i heard Kai yell something at somebody. But hearing him now I think it was nothing really."

" So what are we gonna do now, huh?" Kai said breaking the akward silence.

"Don't really know Kai, what do you have in mind?" me and Diva asked.

"Hmm..." Kai was thinking " maybe go back to Okinawa, what do you two think?" Kai finished.

**"**Sounds fine to me." I answered as he finished.

"Whats Okinawa?" Diva questioned, her as were wide with wonder, and glowing there sapphire blue.

"It's where me and Kai lived a while ago." I answered with a smile on my face.

**Author's notes: **My writing style has changed a little telling by the way this chapter is written, like it , or not I'll change it, just say so in the reviews that you write. I took a dark approach with this chapter for some reason then it turned into a good chapter, I originally wanted the whole thing to be dark, but thanks to it starting dark and ending good I found a name for the chapter, and I forgot to tell you (the reader), the quotes after the pov change is little thoughts for the character.


End file.
